


Salted Licorice

by TeatimeDuchess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark is a huge dork, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, and cheesy pick up lines, aph, axis power hetalia, denfin, lots of lewd flirtation, sugar boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeatimeDuchess/pseuds/TeatimeDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino Väinämöinen has big plans for the future, but money is tight and how is he supposed to save up for that gun range without the proper funding?</p><p>Mathias Køhler is a young multi-millionaire who just wants to have some fun and stir up some trouble. </p><p>They seem like the perfect people to help each other out, as only a sugar daddy and sugar boy can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of this picture https://36.media.tumblr.com/6cf918e19d917ee3e17b51bcacc649e0/tumblr_nqwf4muj8U1uqkjvuo1_1280.png mixed with the fact that my Denmark (Sarah) and myself have just been really into DenFin lately. A truly lethal combination, if there ever was one.
> 
> This fic will be a series of drabbles set in New York, all revolving around Sugar Daddy! Mathias and Sugar Boy! Tino. They will not be in chronological order, so don't be surprised if I jump around a lot. At this point the fic is rated M, but the rating may jump up if I decide to get more graphic in later chapters (which I probably will).
> 
> Thanks as always goes to my literary wife and beta, TheLordOfLaMancha, as well as Sarah for giving me (far too much) inspiration for Mathias. You can thank Sarah for the cheesy as fuck pick up lines.

_Tall, muscular, attractive, blond?._  
  
Tino looked down at his credit card bill.  
  
_Hella rich._

All the websites that he had been on had suggested making a list for himself of what he wanted out of this...relationship. It was a relationship still, as unconventional as it would be.  
  
_Tuition fees and apartment rent to be paid. Some spending cash on the side would be nice. Dinner and movies on weekends?_

It wasn't that Tino didn't have a job, or that he didn't make money, but it was a very small amount and he wanted to save up for the future so that he could open up his own bakery and buy a nice cottage out in the country side where he could have a private sauna and gun range and- He sighed, staring dreamily out of his living room window at the wonderful images passing through his mind. But that required money, money, money.

Now to just finish editing his profile online.  


Tino was - 22 -

 

He was interested in men - under 40 -

 

For a - Casual relationship -

 

He filled in the rest of the information. He looked it over from top to bottom another 23 times before he could work up the courage to post it. Tino held his breath as the pointer hovered over the 'Save Profile' button at the bottom of the page. He could do this. It was something he could always delete later on. He just needed to take a leap of faith.

He pressed down on his mouse and it was done. He let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
The picture that he had chosen to use popped up above the lines of information he had entered about himself and about what he wanted. Tino thought it a particularly good picture, one in which he didn't look quite so chubby, and his lavender eyes looked quite vibrant and large. It had taken him hours to take and choose the perfect picture. In one word, he looked 'adorable'. He was the very image of a sugar baby, according to his extensive google search.

He had already browsed through some of the profiles of sugar daddies on the website before he had even made his profile, trying to figure out exactly what some of them were looking for, what would catch their eye, what he'd have to do once in a relationship. Tino shifted around where he was lying on his couch, slightly uncomfortable with what he was doing. He had had this internal debate a million times over the past months as he had been researching and contemplating. This was an exchange of money in return for companionship, for sex. It was almost like being a prostitute. Except just for one person. A personal prostitute.

He'd rather think of himself as a companion and fuck buddy who just received extra benefits on the side. Yes, that sounded so much better than 'prostitute'.

This was thrilling and terrifying all at once, but he wanted the extra money, the extra security, the sex. Now all he had to do was wait until he caught the eye of one of these richy rich men.  
  
+++

It had been two days of anxious, excitable waiting when Tino came home to a new message in his inbox. He had gotten a few likes on his page over the past 48 hours, but no messages. This was the first and Tino squirmed in anticipation as he sat down on his bed, laptop resting on his folded legs.  
  
'DanishPastry' had messaged him. Tino giggled at the man's user name. Well, that didn't sound too intimidating.  
  
_/Hey there CandyCaneBoy. Ur cute. I'm interested in what you have to offer. Wanna meet up?/_  
  
That sure had been straightforward. Tino felt his cheeks heating up and he clicked on the man's profile.  
  
“I'd take you to the bakery but there's nothing sweeter than you.” Tino snorted as he read aloud the caption under the man's picture. The very, very attractive man's picture. He felt his face heat up even more. Okay, so this man was cheesy, but he was also captivating and looked to be in his late 20s and clearly interested in Tino and-  
  
Tino scrolled through the information. And he was local too!  
  
He quickly messaged the man back, hoping that he didn't seem too desperate in his response.  
  
_/I'd love to! Know any good restaurants?/_

+++

It seemed that Mr. DanishPastry also had good taste in restaurants. Tino had looked up reviews for Dock's Oyster Bar and Grill. Great reviews, good service, delicious food, 4 out of 5 stars. Tino checked the time on his phone and quickly put his shoes on, running out the door. Despite Mr. Mathias having insisted on picking Tino up from his house, Tino had been adamant about meeting the man at the oyster bar they had agreed upon. He didn't want to give out his address just yet in case things went sour. Which he sorely hoped they didn't. But there were enough horror stories out there about fake profiles and targeting certain minorities and he'd rather not wind up dead in an alley somewhere.

Tino arrived about 10 minutes early in his anxious haste to get there on time and he stood outside of Dock's in his light blue dress shirt and a white blazer. He straightened out his collar for the hundredth time, using his phone camera to make sure he looked okay. He thought he looked pretty okay. But his nerves were acting up and he reminded himself that he was doing this for the money, for his pastry shop, for his future.  
  
“Tino?” A deep voice dragged him from his worried thoughts, and Tino looked up. The Finn gasped as he got a good look at the man in front of him. A confident smirk, the most brilliant blue eyes, rebellious golden hair...Okay so that profile picture, as gorgeous as it was, had not done this man justice.  
  
“Yes! I mean, hi! H-How are you? Mr. Mathias, right?” Tino tried to remember how to breath. He just hoped that he didn't look like a fish out of water right now.

“Just Mathias, please.” The man held out his hand, and Tino took it without a second thought. The taller man pulled him closer. “Yer just adorable aren't ya.” Mathias looked him up and down and focused on his legs for a few seconds before his grin got even wider. “Your legs are like a danish pastry, I want to spread them and eat the good stuff in the middle."  
  
“E-excuse me?” Tino's voice was faint and his face went fire engine red. He continued to mutter unintelligibly as Mathias let go of his hand, watching on with amusement twinkling in those vibrant blue eyes.

“I...I'll be right back.”

Tino squeaked out the words, turned and began to walk away. He needed a nice cool glass of water, or possibly a bucket of ice to dunk his head into, and a chair might be nice as well because his legs had apparently turned to that jelly that Mathias so desired. He felt dizzy at that thought and stumbled and sat himself on the edge of a raised concrete flower bed before he could collapse.  
  
And apparently he hadn't gotten all that far because Mathias was just across the street, staring at him and grinning life a wolf. A very handsome wolf who always got what he wanted.

Okay, so this man was definitely cheesy, the very definition of. But his pick up lines and way of talking and his overly confident demeanour were kind of a turn on. And oh gods, Tino was such a pervert. He hid his head in his hands, groaning. When he had decided that he had wallowed in self pity for too long, he looked up and yelped and almost fell back into the shrubbery behind him. Mathias stood before him, his crotch at face level.  
  
Tino tilted his head back to catch the man's eyes.  
  
“But really, yer adorable, and you've come all this way to meet with me. So please, at least come in for dinner.” The smile that was still on the older man's face said something akin to 'I'm not going to let you go without trying to charm the pants off of you again.'  
  
Tino knew he was done for. He couldn't feel any malicious intent from this man, just pure conviction that he could sway Tino's mind. And he definitely could. Tino nodded his head and stood and took Mathias hand when he offered it again. The man had a firm, warm grip that made him feel safe as he was lead across the street and into the restaurant.  
  
“Reservation for Køhler.” The Danish man hadn't let go of Tino's hand, and didn't until they were led to their table and he pulled out the younger man's chair for him.  
  
Tino could already tell that he was going to get spoiled rotten if he and Mathias hit it off.

+++  
  
Tino lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, his hands pressed against his cheeks as he tried to calm the quick beats of his heart. They had hit it off. Really well. And Mathias wanted to see him again tomorrow after work. The Finn rolled around a little on his bed before settling on his back once more. The young millionaire had left Tino with a small parting gift of a passionate kiss after dropping the man off at his apartment. A small taste of what was to come. Tino had stood on the curb in a daze, watching the out of place red Zenvo ST1 drive off into the night.  
  
He was absolutely smitten. And not just with the idea of the money he would receive. Tino covered his eyes, rubbing them, his fingers then sliding back to comb back his hair as he watched the flicker of lights dance across the white plaster. This is not what he had signed up for. Mathias had (almost) managed to get him into bed that very night. And sure it had been a while since Tino had fucked around, but he had given a sweet smile and an excuse along the lines of “It'll be even better if we wait.” Something had glistened in Mathias' eyes when he had said that, as if the older man was anticipating a challenge, and he was sure that Mathias had been ready to jump his bones right there and then in the restaurant.  
  
But now Tino was lying in his bed, thinking over the date and all that they had told each other. Tino had let on that he worked in a small, family owned bakery up the street and was attending school to become a patisserie. Mathias had told him that he had made his money in stocks and was only 7 years older than Tino. Tino couldn't help but be impressed as Mathias had described the cottages he had back home in Denmark, and the private jet he took to get away whenever he wanted. Tino had mentioned having some family in Finland still. It had been such a pleasant evening, and being able to talk to someone who found him intriguing had been a true treat.

Tonight had been all pleasantries and getting to know one another. Tomorrow night they would discuss the boundaries and arrangement of their relationship. Tino smiled up at his ceiling, anticipation swelling in his heart. He couldn't wait to belong to Mathias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rating for this chapter just to be safe. There's nothing graphic.

Tino thinks that maybe, just maybe, he's died and gone to heaven. Cradled in the delivery man's arms is a huge basket. Absolutely huge. And it's full of candies and alcohol from what he can see. Oh gods, that's a lot of candy and alcohol. Tino takes it from the man tentatively, still in disbelief that this marvellous thing is for him. He sees a small card attached, and he rushes inside (after thanking the man), to tear the cellophane off and explore through the contents more thoroughly. He thinks that it might be polite to read the card before stuffing his face full of fish-shaped salmiakki. Snatching the little white envelope with his name scrawled across the front, he slides his finger under the sealed lip and quickly rips it open.

 

_A little gift for my little pastry puff. I'll see you tonight._

 

He can read it perfectly in the Dane's voice, precisely down to the small wink he can picture to accompany the words. And it makes him blush despite the man not being there himself. Tino puts the card up on his fridge, held up with a little salmiakki magnet so that every time he passes by it he can read the messy writing. He's certain that Mathias insisted upon writing the note himself.

Tino knows that he wants to thank Mathias for this gift. And he knows that Mathias is coming over tonight and that they'll probably have sex, but he wants to go above and beyond that because he wants Mathias to be happy. Not just because it means money. He knows that he probably shouldn't do all this extra stuff because emotional attachment is dangerous territory and he's already falling for this man enough as it is.  
  
Even so, he cleans his bachelor apartment thoroughly and unpacks the basket (so the beer can chill and he can have a couple shots of vodka and some candy) before he runs out to grab supplies. When he gets back, he quickly tugs on his pine tree patterned apron to start baking. He takes a shower while a batch of dough cools in his fridge. And 5 hours later, as his buzzer rings, he takes the last tray of baked goods out of the oven and sets it on the counter to cool.

When he opens the door to let Mathias into the apartment, the older man takes one sniff, shuts the door and pushes Tino up against the closest wall, burying his face into the crook of Tino's neck. The smaller man gasps and squirms as his neck is kissed and bitten and sucked, and he's breathless and flushed when Mathias finally pulls away with a wolfish grin.  
  
“You smell delicious. You've been baking, haven't ya.”  
  
Tino just nods, still unable to breath quite properly and not trusting his voice enough to speak. Mathias kisses him right on the lips in response, deep and long before breaking away to slip off his shoes and to find the main source of the sweet smell. Tino takes a few minutes to just stay there, leaning against the wall to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He can hear Mathias in the kitchen, rummaging around and munching and moaning. Tino walks in, straightening his apron, to find Mathias with the most stupid, lovestruck smile on his face. The man's eyes are practically twinkling and he has a chocolate torte in one hand, crumbs on his face, and a blueberry pastry in the other.  
  
Tino feels his heart skip a beat, and he smiles sweetly, taking the chance to cup Mathias' face in his hands and draw it down to his own. He licks the crumbs off of his cheek before giving him a chaste little peck on the lips and lets go so that the Dane can go back to stuffing his face. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see Mathias like this, like a child, all bright eyed and bushy tailed and in love with what Tino has made for him.  
  
They have a few drinks and eat more pastries and Mathias strips Tino until he's wearing nothing but the apron and fucks him over the kitchen table.

At the end of the night when Mathias has taken his leave (with most of the pastries packed in a tupperware box), he gives Tino a sweet, lingering kiss that lets the smaller man know without a doubt that they'll see each other soon.  
  
Tino finds the envelope on his kitchen table with money in it as he's cleaning up and has to remind himself that Mathias and him have a deal and that they aren't in love with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd chapter (for now). I wanted to get this chapter out because I know a few of you have been waiting for it. I decided to stir up a bit of trouble with this one <3 I hope you enjoy it!

"Hey Tino, there's a delivery here for you." Eduard pokes his head into the break room with a sour smile. "It looks expensive."

Tino jumps up from where he had been resting his head for a few minutes on the break table, a half finished loaf of bread sitting beside him. But his eyes are now wide and sparkling with excitement. He's sure it's from Mathias and he quickly thanks Eduard before pushing past him.

Tino is a little embarrassed. This isn't the first time that Mathias has sent him gifts at work, and he's sure it won't be the last, but he still gets all flustered because it isn't quite appropriate and he suspects that his coworkers are starting to piece things together which makes him paranoid. He doesn't catch the longing look that follows him out of the break room as he rushes out to accept the parcel.

It's a long, clear box filled with gorgeous, white Ecuadorian roses. There is, of course, a note inside. Tino takes the roses to the break room, trying to ignore the stares he's getting from customers and coworkers alike. He slips open the envelope, welcoming the small distraction.

_There's a party tomorrow night that I'd like you to accompany me to. I've ordered you a tux. Be ready by 6._

He is starting to think that Mathias does not have the capability to simply text him a greeting or invitation. Tino doesn't really mind the extra little gifts though, and he's glad that he has less than 2 hours of work left so that he can take those roses home and put them in a vase. He realizes, belatedly, that his break has been over for a couple of minutes and he rushes back out after stuffing the small card in his bag to prevent snooping coworkers.

The last 2 hours of work go by quickly as he rolls dough and forms smaller pieces into beautiful pastries. He takes some home at the end of the day along with his roses, and it's only when he's home and has opened the pastry box again that he sees that he's bought far too many for just himself...his heart pangs a little because he's used to seeing Mathias every couple of days and it's been almost a week since they've last gotten together.

The next 24 hours pass in a blur. Tino finds that a tux has already been delivered for him when he gets home from his early morning shift the next day.

He gets ready, and makes sure his hair is nice and grabs a small bite to eat even though his stomach is doing disgustingly large somersaults. He doesn't know what to expect at all from tonight. He doesn't know if it's a friend's party or a business party or- his stomach clenches and he sits down on his couch, fiddling nervously with his phone and penguin suit incrementally. It's only 5:30 and he's got a serious case of the jitters and he can't figure out what to do with himself. He texts Mathias, asking what kind of party it will be.

" _Family/business._ " Is Mathias' succinct reply back.

Tino spends the next half hour drinking vodka shots and watching some sort of home improvement show on the tv to calm himself.

It works.

Kind of.

Tino's phone starts ringing at 6 on the dot and he knows that Mathias is downstairs waiting for him. He doesn't waste any time in leaving his apartment and running down the steps to a black limo waiting outside for him. A chauffer is waiting to open the door, and Tino blushes and stutters out a thank you because really, he still isn't used to such lavish treatment. As soon as the door shuts, he's being pulled into a tight embrace in the dark interior, lips being captured none too gently. And he loves it.

When Mathias finally lets him go to breath, Tino can tell that his hair is now a mess. "Mathias." He groans out in exasperation and tries to comb his hair back into place. There's a snicker from the older man, and he can feel larger hands smoothing his hair back for him. "You started the party without me, didn't ya." Mathias can taste the lingering sting of vodka on Tino's lips, and Tino stumbles to try and explain. Mathias silences his frantic words with another kiss, soft and chaste compared to the last one.

It feels nice, and Tino relaxes back into Mathias' arms when they break apart, curling close and enjoying the quiet calm that hardly ever happens when he's around the energetic Dane. The soft fingers raking through his hair lull him into a sort of stupor and Mathias nudges him gently as the limo pulls to a stop in front of a large mansion.

"Hey, Tino, we're here."

It doesn't feel like he fell asleep, but judging by the wet drool spot on the arm of Mathias' suit jacket, he had been passed right out. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He's embarrassed all over again because this looks like it's going to be a fancy party with lots of important, rich people and Mathias now has a fucking drool patch on his expensive suit. Tino feels his stomach drop, and Mathias just laughs loudly and cleans the patch of drying drool on Tino's face with an equally expensive handkerchief. Tino lets the Dane tidy him up with little more than a few whines, allowing his clothes and hair to be smoothed out and his bowtie straightened.

"Are ya ready to meet my family?" Tino shakes his head. But he doesn't have much of a choice, now does he? Mathias slides out of the car and holds his arm out for Tino. The shorter man slips his hands around Mathias' bicep and thanks the gods that he'll (hopefully) be by Mathias' side all evening. He still isn't quite sure why Mathias chose to bring him to this get together, even if part of their deal is companionship. But as they walk into the grand manor, he thinks that he's starting to understand.

The party looks like it has been in full swing for a while, which means that they're late. Fashionably so. Eyes turn towards them from all directions as they walk through the hall. Mathias greets his family members and business acquaintances with that huge, goofy, charming smile, his voice loud and strong. They all smile back, but Tino can feel the glares and questioning gazes burning into his back as they walk away and through the house. He knows right there and then that Mathias brought him to cause trouble. He snatches up a drink from a passing waiter's tray at the first chance. It looks like some sort of candy martini and he couldn't be happier as the sweet alcohol travels down his throat. It doesn't make his revelation any easier to swallow so he grabs another drink and hopes that this one will.

It gives him a little more courage, but also urges the anger in his chest to come forth. These people are whispering about Mathias, talking shit about him as he passes by with 'that boy'. He doesn't even care about the names that he's called, but holds onto Mathias' arm tighter all the same.

Mathias leads him away to the relative tranquility of a stand up bar tucked into the corner of a grand dining room. Tino is thankful that they've stopped the introductions and greeting for a moment and that they've settled down in front of a goldmine of alcohol. "Everyone here is so...fancy." Is all Tino can say about this crowd; he was always taught to try and find the best in people, but is finding it extremely difficult with this particular group, especially with alcohol in his system. Mathias lets out a harsh little laugh and shakes his head. "They're all a bunch of stuck up morons who can't get their heads out of their as-" Someone cuts off Mathias and interjects with "Who are you calling a moron?"

Tino looks up from his empty martini glass to find three blond men walking up to them. He can't tell which of them spoke up, but Mathias is grinning from ear to ear.

"These guys are Lukas, Emil and Berwald, my cousins. The only people in my family that I enjoy the company of." Mathias makes a grand gesture towards the three men that have joined them at the bar before wrapping his arm around Tino's waist and pulling him close. "Guys, this is Tino. He's my sugar baby. Isn't he cute?" Mathias gives Tino's side a small pinch and the shorter blond lets out an undignified squeak.

"I - it's nice to meet you all."

Emil is shorter than Tino and won't meet the Finn's sincere but nervous smile. He gives a non committal grunt and sips at his champagne flute.

Lukas looks Tino up and down, scrutinizing his very existence with icy ferocity, rolls his eyes and walks away, muttering to himself.

Berwald...Berwald stares down at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. Tino takes a step back, his forced smile completely fading as his fingers dig into Mathias' arm.

Mathias doesn't seem to notice the seeming hostility from his cousins; he sees someone that he hasn't yet said hi to, leans down to press a kiss to Tino's lips, and excuses himself momentarily. Tino finds it somewhat upsetting that Mathias is completely oblivious to Berwald's heated gaze. Emil walks away as well, leaving Tino alone at the bar with Berwald. And it's a truly terrifying experience. He can feel Berwald glaring holes right through him and Tino orders a straight up glass of vodka. With the drink in his hands, he has something to focus on as he tries to be polite and strike up a conversation.

"This is a really nice party. Your family must be very rich." He mentally kicks himself for the way that comes out and drinks down almost the full glass in one go. Berwald just 'hmm's and pushes his glasses up. There's a heavy, awkward silence between them for a few moments.

"Ya really are cute."

Tino splutters and stares wide eyed at the intimidating man. Did he really just say that? Berwald shows no sign of having said anything at all, except for the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

"Why don't ya leave h'm and I can take care of ya instead." Tino can hear the unsaid thought of 'I can offer you more.' in Berwald's words. The blush darkens on the Finn's face, and he can tell that Berwald's words are genuine, sincere in his worry for the smaller male's well being despite having just met him.

"I'm happy with him."

Tino can't even be that angry at the man for his blunt sincerity. It's a curious feeling that he can't quite explain, overwhelming concern from a complete stranger.

Tino orders another drink, a furious red creeping up his face from Berwald's words, and he too excuses himself from the Swede's presence with a shake of his head and a soft "It was nice to meet you.". Tino thinks that Berwald looks slightly distraught behind that terrifying facade.

The small blond takes to wandering around the manor looking for Mathias and drinking far too much while doing so. He has yet to stop nursing one drink or another, replacing empty glasses as waiters pass by. The more alcohol he puts in his system, the angrier he gets that he's being stared at and talked about like some freak circus exhibit. He's also frustrated that he just can't find any sign of Mathias. Worse still is that everyone seems to know that he's here with Mathias (thanks to the man's unorthodox introductions of him probably). Rumours probably travel fast through this crowd, because everyone knows who he is. He sits down in an unoccupied chair off to the side in the corner of a drawing room, giving up on finding his sugar daddy for the moment.

Some indeterminable amount of time later, Tino hears someone approaching him. He's been holding the same empty tumbler since he sat down, the ice long since melted. Tino slowly looks up with a tired smile that's meant for Mathias, but it isn't Mathias that has come up to him.

It's one of those disgusting men that's been talking shit about Mathias all night. And the man is totally smashed. Eyes from all around the room follow him and watch on as he stops in front of the seated blond.

"So, how much is that fucker paying for your sweet ass? He can't even get laid. Has to hire a little cunt boy prostitute to feel wanted and loved-" Tino knows the man is slightly drunk and can't really control what's coming out of his mouth. But then again, so is Tino. It doesn't register that he's stood up and punched the man until he sees him on the floor, clutching his heavily bleeding nose and yelling. It's probably broken. Good. Tino glares down at the man.

He hears yelling from all around him and it's disorienting and he's pretty dizzy from suddenly standing with all the alcohol he's consumed. Someone grabs his arm and starts pulling him out of the forming crowd. Tino tries to tug his wrist away and he's about to punch this person too, but when he looks up it's Mathias.

Something's wrong.

Mathias' jaw is tight and his blue eyes are hardened, brows drawn together in a way that Tino has never seen before. He starts to think that maybe he shouldn't have punched that man and that he's upset Mathias.

"He...he was saying awful things about you and I-" He tries to explain himself, to validate what he's just done with slurred words. Tino doesn't bother with an apology because his drunk mind insists that the man deserved what he had gotten. Mathias grinds his teeth and the hand on Tino's wrist tightens. He shuts up.

Tino thinks that the truth of the situation is that he's embarrassed Mathias in front of his family. He's just supposed to be a companion, a pretty escort for the evening, and now he's gone and fucked up their contract. He feels too much for this man.

When the limo pulls up in front of his building, he's surprised when Mathias mutters a heartbreaking "I'm sorry." that leaves Tino utterly confused and terrified. The entire ride home had been silent and tense, and they've both had time to sober up. But Tino is still confused and worried by the sudden apology.

"For what?"

Mathias hadn't been the one to get really drunk and punch someone. Was Mathias breaking it off with him? The hesitation and introspection that Tino sees in Mathias' eyes terrifies him to his very core.

"For leaving you alone. For my family harassing you." Mathias' words lift the weight on Tino's chest in seconds, and the feeling is replaced by a pleasant heat deep in his ribcage. Tino recognizes it as fondness, and maybe something more. The smaller blond shakes his head and sniffles. Mathias was angry at himself. Not Tino.

He can't help but smile in relief and lean over to peck Mathias on the cheek despite the insanely intense roller coaster of emotions he's experienced that night. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were angry with me for punching that man..."

Mathias smiles back, a small sad smile that Tino can't quite see in the dim lighting. The Danish man hardly moves as Tino leans over to kiss him again before leaving the dark interior of the limo to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for being so lovely and patient <3 I hope you enjoy this next, shorter drabble. This chapter in unbeta'd. 
> 
> Please remember that these drabbles are not posted in chronological order, so this is not a continuation of last chapter's drama.

"You look really tired." Tino blurts out the moment that Mathias opens the door to let him in.

"I had a really long day." Mathias groans out as he walks to the living room and flops down onto the light brown couch, leaving Tino to close and lock the door behind himself. Tino trails behind with a soft smile after slipping his shoes off. Mathias rolls his neck and shoulders, and Tino can tell the older man is tense as he sits next to him. He leans his head against the Dane's shoulder for all of 2 seconds before Mathias whines and wraps his arms about him, pulling Tino over to straddle his lap. The smaller man complies and wraps his arms around Mathias' neck loosely and presses a soft kiss to the his lips.

"I can....maybe I can give you a massage?" Tino asks tentatively, his cheeks flushed pink as he voices his _slightly_ self indulgent suggestion aloud. He looks anywhere but at Mathias' face.

"That sounds absolutely fantastic." Mathias says after a moment and presses a kiss back to Tino's mouth, sweet and calm. He doesn't have the energy for anything more at the moment. Tino perks up, his smile growing as he slips off of Mathias' lap, grabbing the taller man's hand to help him up and to the bedroom.

He sits Mathias on the bed, helping him with his shirt off and tells him to lie down, his voice soft and soothing. Tino goes to the bathroom, rummaging through the shelves for the bottle of cream he knows he put in there a couple of weeks back. A few boxes and the toothpaste fall into the sink, but he grabs the pale green bottle with a triumphant smile and heads back to his lover.

Mathias is now more naked than when Tino had left him. The blue eyed man is in nothing but his boxers briefs, lying on his stomach with his eyes closed.

Tino sucks in a sharp breath and pauses a few feet from the bed to just stare in appreciation at Mathias' body. It's not like he hasn't seen it a thousand times before, but Tino has a certain love of the way Mathias' back muscles strain when he's lying down like this.

Mathias must notice that his footsteps have stopped because he shifts and looks over at Tino, his eyes filled with amusement. Flustered, Tino jumps onto the bed and sits atop Mathias' legs to hide from the other man. His fingers work quickly to snap open the bottle cap and he pours a quarter size dollop directly onto the Dane's back just to hear him whine about how cold the cream is.

Tino shakes his head and laughs and gets to work, his hands sliding over tense muscles, his palms digging in and dragging. He notices after a few minutes that Mathias is groaning beneath him. He's mimicking things that Tino whimpers during sex, with short, raspy puffs of air.

**Faster.**

**Harder.**

**Oh, right there.**

Tino bites at his lower lip and presses into Mathias' lower back with his thumbs. He's almost certain that Mathias is doing this on purpose to rile him up. But at the same time he's not sure the man has the energy to do so at the moment.

 _Mathias always has the energy to tease you_. His mind reminds him.

This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing massage, not a means for him to get turned on.

Eventually the noises stop though and Mathias' breathing evens out, slows down. Faint snores slip through with each breath and Tino sighs, slipping off of toned legs to slide onto the bed beside Mathias. He's really glad that the Dane is getting some rest because it had looked like he had a really difficult day. Tino stares up at the ceiling while Mathias sleeps away beside him, and he wonders, not for the first time, if being used and paid for his companionship is worth the emotional toll on his heart. Because at the end of the day, as much as they pretend they're in a relationship, Mathias isn't really his.


End file.
